Baboons!
Baboons! is the eighteenth episode of The Lion Guard. Press Synopsis After the Lion Guard rescue a baby baboon, Fuli is charged with returning the baboon to its mother. Summary The Lion Guard is out on patrol. All is pretty clear, aside from an impending rainstorm which Ono reports. He suddenly notices Mzingo's Parliament circling nearby. Concerned, Kion orders Ono to lead the way, and he and the Guard run off to see what's happening. Elsewhere, Kiara is following her friends Zuri and Tiifu as they lead her to an unknown location. Kiara has her reservations and reminds them that her mother and father have left her in charge of presiding over The Royal Buffalo Wallow alone. Tiifu and Zuri promise her that they're going to help get her ready, and reveal the location - Urembo Meadows. Tiifu explains that they're going to get her looking her best for her duties. Kiara is confused, wondering what is wrong with her current appearance. Tiifu encourages Kiara to join them and, since Kiara has time, she decides to do so. Back with the Lion Guard, a Baby Baboon is being chased by Mzingo, Mwoga and another one of his Committee members. They dive down, but the Lion Guard step in just in time to ward them away. Mzingo calls for his Committee to retreat, leaving the Baby Baboon safe with the Guard near a river. It begins to rain, much to Fuli's chagrin. With the rain hammering down, a wave of water pushes the Baby Baboon into the river and washes him downstream. Kion calls for Fuli to race after him since the others won't be able to catch up in time. Back at Urembo Meadows, the three young lionesses are sitting under a tree, avoiding the rain. Although Tiifu tries to cheer her up with positive side effects to the rain, Kiara is still concerned. Just then, the rain clears up and the sun emerges, prompting Tiifu and Zuri to rush into the flowers and roll around in them, gathering the scent. They call for Kiara to join them, but the princess notices an incoming flood. The water surrounds the hill and blocks off their path back to the mainland. Nearby, Ono flies ahead, and soon notices the small island. Using his sight, he notices Kiara almost immediately. Meanwhile, the current has swept the Baby Baboon far down the river. He manages to latch onto a protruding branch, and Fuli is able to safely pick him up from there. The Guard soon catch up to them, and comment on how the Baby Baboon has grown attached to Fuli for rescuing him. Ono then interrupts, but gets distracted by the baby's affectionate noises. Kiara then calls over to them, and Ono confirms that she was what he was going to talk about. Kion questions what she's doing over there since she should be elsewhere, and Kiara explains what happened. Kion tells her not to worry as the Lion Guard will save them, and Zuri and Tiifu immediately take him up on the offer. Fuli questions what they're going to do with the Baby Baboon, and Kion asks her to deliver him to Big Baboon Tree in Nyani Grove whilst they rescue Kiara. Reluctantly, she agrees. Along the way, the Baby Baboon tugs at Fuli's ears and tail, agitating her. They soon arrive at their destination, and Fuli calls for the baboons. They emerge from the top of the tree, with Big Baboon questioning her over her presence. She explains, and Big Baboon informs her that he belongs to a neighboring troop over in Mapango Cliffs. Fuli starts to leave, but Big Baboon asks her to deliver a message to the other baboons. When she asks what it is, they start pelting her with Baobabs. She leaves annoyed, and Big Baboon asks whose turn it is to pick up the fruit. The other baboons promptly point at one another, causing Big Baboon to say 'Baboons' disappointedly. Back on the little island, Tiifu and Zuri are playing with the mud. This annoys Kiara, who reminds them that they need to get home. They plaster her face with mud, telling her to let the mudpack dry. Kiara angrily removes it from her face, stating that she doesn't want to keep the buffaloes waiting. Zuri questions why she would want to attend not looking her best and Tiifu compliments Kiara's soft fur. Zuri then suggests more mud. On the other side, the Lion Guard consider their options. Bunga suggests letting Kion use the Roar of the Elders to push back the water, but Kion refuses since it would likely destroy the island as well. Kion then suggests that they make a bridge. ]] Elsewhere, Fuli is racing across the savannah, growing increasingly agitated at the Baby Baboon's noise. She asks him to quieten down, and he instead leaps onto a tree as they pass. It doesn't take long for Fuli to realize that she's lost her passenger, and she retraces a few steps to find him in a tree. He throws some fruit at her and continues to ignore her plea when she asks him to come down. With the Baby Baboon running across the Pride Lands, Fuli questions why they can't see eye to eye and wishes they could go separate ways. After a while, the Baby Baboon falls back onto her back, and they continue. Meanwhile, Beshte is pushing a tree over to create a bridge for the trapped lioness cubs. However, after falling, the water washes it away and more of the island floats away with it. Kiara becomes increasingly concerned, and interrupts her friends as they rest in the sun. Kiara reveals that she has a plan, and that all they need are three big stones to use them as stepping stones. Tiifu announces that she can see one, and flicks a tiny rock into the water. Zuri then calls over having found a bigger one, that is so shiny she can see herself in it. As Tiifu joins her (worrying if her nose looks big), Kiara spots a much larger boulder on a steep part of the island. She attempts to move it over herself but fails, calling for her reluctant friends. Together, they push with all their might, but the boulder rolls backwards instead, and falls into the deep water behind them. Tiifu and Zuri are excited, but Kiara is disappointed and starts to think of other ideas. Witnessing their attempt, Ono speaks out loud over how much of a shame the plan didn't work, and heads back to Kion to let him know what happened. Fuli has nearly reached her destination, but notices that Mzingo, Mwoga and the vulture from earlier are circling ahead. She dips into the nearby tall grass, and tells the Baby Baboon to get low. He does so, and the pair sneak across. Mzingo comments that he saw the Baby Baboon somewhere nearby, but he only becomes certain when the Baby Baboon accidentally steps on a stick. As Mzingo and his Committee settle to investigate nearby, Fuli announces that she has an idea. Part of the grass begins to shake, and Mzingo gets excited. His excitement vanishes when Fuli pops her head out. He questions where the Baby Baboon is that he was trying to 'help', and she responds by telling him that the Baby Baboon has likely gone home, whisking her tail around when the Baby Baboon attached to her underbelly nearly sneezes as the grass tickles his nose. She informs him that she's busy hunting, though Mzingo is still visibly suspicious. He asks her what she is hunting, and she replies that Mzingo himself is looking rather plump. The vulture hurriedly flies away with the rest of his Committee, leaving the path open again. Kion, meanwhile, hears from Ono what happened. He believes them both to be good plans and comes up with the idea to combine them. Beshte and Bunga prepare to move another boulder from their side, and Kion commands Ono to call Kiara and tell her to bring Tiifu and Zuri to the tree on their side. Ono is quick to realize what Kion is up to, and flies away. By this time, Fuli has finally reached Mapango Cliffs. Before she can do anything, the Baby Baboon leaps off her back and climbs the cliffs, meeting with his mother at the top who is relieved to see him. Fuli is about to return, but her eyes catch sight of Mzingo and his Committee again. They dive towards the Baby Baboon and his mother, and Fuli unfalteringly leaps up the cliff to stop them. Back at the island, Kiara agrees to Kion's plan. Tiifu and Zuri step in front of her, complaining that they haven't got her ready for the Buffalo Wallow yet. Just as Tiifu finishes talking, a chunk of the island underneath their feet collapses, and the two fall into the water. Kiara swiftly rushes to the edge and grabs them with her teeth, pulling them to shore. The Lion Guard are relieved to see them safe, and the two cubs are grateful to Kiara for saving them. Kiara then turns to Kion to confirm that he's ready, and he and the rest of the Guard push the boulder into the water. He calls for Kiara, who in turn checks that Tiifu and Zuri are in position. Upon their confirmation she joins them and the trio push the tree over and onto the rock, with more of the island breaking apart as they do so. Kiara hurriedly pushes Tiifu onto the log after Zuri, and follows them. Kiara then comments that they all did it. Meanwhile, Fuli is desperately trying to reach the top of the cliffs. Mzingo exclaims that she can't climb faster than they can fly, but is soon hit by a flying fruit. The entire troop is throwing fruit towards them, which causes Mwoga and the other vulture to crash into one another. Fuli commends the baboons and keeps climbing. Mzingo tells Mwoga and the other vulture to go for the baby, whilst he takes care of Fuli. He dives towards her and she swipes back, but slips at the edge of her rock. She manages to grab hold of the side. Before Mzingo can strike her, Baby Baboon hits him with a fruit, which knocks him down. He becomes briefly entangled in a tree branch hanging over the cliff, but soon regains his posture. He flies upwards but Fuli leaps towards him, pinning him to the ground. She orders Mzingo to call off his committee and he does so, flying away with them. The baboons then reach down to join her, chanting her name repeatedly. Baby Baboon's mother then emerges from the crowd, and thanks her for saving him. Baby Baboon then leaps onto Fuli, squeaking Huwezi as he cuddles her neck. Fuli smiles towards him. Back with Kiara, Tiifu apologises for not being able to help her, but Kiara refutes her remark. She states that looking good isn't everything, which shocks Zuri and Tiifu. Then Kiara marches over to Vuruga Vuruga, and the pair bow as they mention each other. Vuruga Vuruga is impressed with how messy Kiara is, since the royal family are usually stuffy about the event. Kiara gives some of the credit to her friends, before announcing that the Royal Buffalo Wallow can commence. The buffaloes rush into the mud, wallowing around happily. Nearby, the Lion Guard watch happily, with Beshte deciding that it looks pretty fun. Fuli then joins them, and confirms that the mission has been completed. Bunga remarks that she's probably happy to be rid of the Baby Baboon, and Fuli confirms it. She then moves her head around and peers towards Mapango Cliffs, uttering "baboons" pensively. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season One Episodes Category:The Rise of Scar Episodes